So soft
by MidnightDreamer12
Summary: Chat comes to visit his stressed-out princess for a bit of snuggles. Fluffy post-reveal one-shot.


**So soft**

 **Just a little fluffy one-shot I thought of. Post-reveal. Enjoy!**

Marinette glanced at the clock. 10:32 pm. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Nine hours until school starts, and about five hours of homework left. Marinette cursed herself aloud for putting off her big project until the night before it was due. In her defense, her work as Ladybug really screwed up her homework and sleep schedule. Not only was she behind in school, but she was consistently getting less than five hours of shut-eye each night. Every day was a sleepy drag.

Glancing at the clock again, she decided she couldn't get anything done while she was tired, and might as well get those four hours of sleep in now. Setting her alarm for 2:30 am, Marinette abandoned her project and climbed under the covers.

Just as her eyes fluttered closed, a rapping on the trap door above startled her into awareness. Rubbing her eyes and climbing out of bed, she cautiously approached the ladder to investigate. Marinette squinted, but couldn't see anything in the darkness with her blurry, tired, eyes.

"My lady, open up. It's me," came a voice from the other side of the door.

Sighing in relief, and a bit of annoyance, Marinette climbed up to open the hatch, revealing her kitty.

"What are you doing here, Chaton? It's late and I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry to disturb you, purrincess. Just thought I'd swing by for a visit. But if I'm not wanted I'll just be on my way."

Feeling guilty, Marinette grabbed his leather-clad arm. "Wait! I'm sorry, love, that came out wrong. I'm just tired and stressed about my physics project."

Chat Noir's eyes glittered with concern and amusement simultaneously. "You mean the one due tomorrow? You're not finished?"

"No," Marinette groaned.

"Why don't you let me help? I'm fur-ocious when it comes to physics," Chat smirked at her lovingly.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You're adorable, kitty. Get in here."

Marinette stepped off the ladder so Chat could climb down. Once on the ground, he wrapped his arms around his lady in a tender hug, which she gladly returned. She nestled her head into his chest and breathed in his delightful scent. Somehow, he made her stress go away. The project would be fine. All that mattered was holding her sweet kitty close.

"Mmm, I love you, my lady," Chat whispered contently into her hair.

Marinette smiled into his chest and pulled him even closer to her. "I love you, too, Adrien. Thanks for coming. I really needed this."

"Anytime, bugaboo."

They stepped apart and Marinette took his hand and guided him to her bed. "Can we snuggle?"

Chat raised an eyebrow. "What about this project you're freaking out about?"

Marinette shrugged. "It can wait. Right now I want you." A rosy color spread across her cheeks as she said that.

"In that case, purrincess, my wish is your command. Claws in." A brilliant green flash filled the bedroom as Plagg popped out of the ring and Adrien was left standing in the place of Chat Noir. Plagg flew off to find Tikki. "That's better."

Suddenly, Adrien swept Marinette off her feet and into his arms, eliciting a surprised squeak from the girl. He then gently placed her on the bed and crawled in after her, both getting snug under the covers.

"You have to admit, that was fun," Adrien said with a smirk.

"It was," Marinette admitted.

Adrien sighed with contentment and wrapped his arms around her, throwing his led over for good measure. Marinette giggled and reciprocated as best as she could in their positron. Eventually, the pair turned into a tangled pile of limbs. But they didn't mind. It was heaven together.

After a few minutes, both grew stiff and uncomfortable and disentangled themselves from one another. Then, Adrien began to shift his entire body downwards. Before Marinette could ask what he was doing, he rested his head on her chest.

The girl let out a noise of surprise and a heavy blush painted itself across her face, hardly visible in the darkness of the room. "Um, what are you doing?"

Adrien nestled further into her chest. "Getting comfy. Why? Do you want me to get off?"

"Um, n-no, I actually kinda like it." Marinette felt her blush strengthen.

"Alright then." Marinette could practically feel his smile.

As the duo began to drift into sweet sleep, Marinette heard Adrien murmur "So soft."

Then, the pleasurable darkness took them both.


End file.
